


Attention

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Detective Jensen, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Oral Sex, Stripper Jared, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared's aware of the cop that visits the club every night, watching him.And he's aware that the cop wants him for himself.





	1. Fuck The Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on a song. (Attention by Charlie Puth. I love it! Lol, enjoy)

It's scary how that man's dark eyes never leave Jared's gyrating form. He doesn't understand why this man comes here every night to see him. It's not like he's here to take him back home. That search ended a long time ago. No one's looking for him. JD made sure of it.

JD owns him, just as he owns the pole he's working on, and the club attached to it. He owns all the boys and girls here, but he absolutely adores Jared the most. Only because Jared has a fire inside of him that fights back.

The sex between them them is never boring, nor is it vanilla in any way. Jared doesn't dislike fucking his employer/boyfriend/guardian, but he'd be much happier if he was far away from him. JD treats him nice sometimes, true, but he doesn't want to do this anymore.

Jared wants to be free. Free from JD, and free from this guy's hard stares.

****

"How much did he tip you?" JD asks as Jared walks out of the backroom. He trails behind him, getting angry when he doesn't answer. JD grabs his arm with a harsh grip. "Hey, Jaybird, I'm fucking talking to you!"

Great. He's gonna do this in front of everyone. Showing that he's got his 'whores' on a tight leash. Jared's stops in his tracks. He feels sick. This is the third time this week that he's been forced to suck off some rich executive guy for some extra cash. It's not right!

"You really wanna do this here?" Jared snaps. "In front of everyone? He tipped me well, that's all you gotta know! You don't fucking care as long as you're getting the bigger cut, right?"

JD's nostrils flare. He's pissed; he's being made a fool of in his own club. "I suggest you shut your fucking mouth, before I put blood in it, okay?"

"I'm not your fucking property!'

"Oh, but on the contrary, you are." He says it in a patronizing tone of voice that makes Jared's skin crawl. JD caresses his cheek lovingly, whispering. "You're my puppet. If I say jump, you jump. If I tell you to get down on your knees and beg, you beg. If I wring your  _delicious_ little neck, you'll let me. I own you. Now go get fucking dressed."

Jared's swallows his pride with hate. He looks at the men staring, and is suddenly embarrassed. These men see him as nothing but a sex object. A piece of trash under their shoes. Grudgingly, he snatches his arm away from JD, and stalks off towards the backstage.

As he passes by, he pumps into a man. The man from earlier. Up close, Jared sees that the man's eyes are candy apple green, and he's smiling. No, not smiling. Smirking. He's very handsome, and Jared can see himself dropping everything just to be with him. If he wasn't an obvious cop that is.

"Out the way, Officer Pretty Boy." He huffs when the guy won't budge. "You're in the way. I gotta work."

The bigger guy snorts. "You call this work? Shaking your ass for a guy that's old enough to be your dad? Disappointing. And the name's Jensen."

"Jensen?" Jared tests the name out on his tongue and makes a face. "Strange name for a strange, yet sexy guy. Alright, move." He attempts to go around Jensen, but the man moves in that direction on purpose. "Okay, don't you have some murders or something to solve? Why are you bothering me?"

"Because I see you." Jensen says with a straight face. "We can get out of here. You and me. You don't have to live like this. I can treat you like someone."

What the fuck?

This guy is completely delusional. Absolutely crazy! What makes him think that Jared will drop everything and--Well, he did kind of imagine it not too long ago, so that's pretty redundant. Jared doesn't like this life at all. Working day and night just to be eye candy when JD is rich and showers him in attention and jewels.

But it's still leagues better than where he came from. No body gave a shit about him back home. Mom was always drunk, Dad was dead, Jeff and Megan were gone, and Mom's new boyfriend touched him. It was by mistake that Jared even met JD.

But now he wants something new.

Looking behind him, Jared spots JD talking with one of his colleagues. He then slaps the ass of a dancer as she passes by, fueling Jared's pent up rage. His decision has been made. He looks back at Jensen, grinning.

"Can I get a ride?"

Jensen grins back at him like a wolf. "You most certainly can."

****

The sixteen tear old moans, and plants his palms down on Jensen's chest as he rocks back and forth on his stiff cock. It feels so fucking good. Literally the best he's ever had. Take that, JD! He must be out of his mind looking for him right now, but Jared's not caring.

This newfound freedom causes him to bend down to kiss Jensen as the older gentleman thrusts up into him. He's close. They both are. Jared bites the bottom of Jensen's lip, savoring the growl that comes from low in his throat. Soon, Jensen grabs his hips with rough, calloused hands. It'll leave marks.

Good.

Jared feels the cum leaving Jensen, panting like a bitch in heat. The cop's engorged member continues to stab at his prostate, forcing Jared to reach his own climax. It's like a shotgun blast to the chest; his entire body is hot, and he can't help but to want more.

****

JD calls Jared's phone for the twentieth time tonight. He drums his finger tips on his desk, waiting anxiously for his boy to pick up. When he doesn't, he tosses the device across the room, watching as it breaks apart into tiny pieces.

It's that fucking cop.

It has to be.

He got his fucking talons in Jared, and now he's under his spell.

His puppet found a new puppetmaster.


	2. Shape Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared adjusts to his new life as Jensen's...whatever he is. 
> 
> JD tries getting his precious boy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm adding chapters on this because you all liked it so much lol.

**Two Weeks Later...**

There's a hot mouth on Jared, rousing him from his sleep. He blinks himself awake to find Jensen's head between his legs, licking and sucking on his hardening cock. They lock eyes immediately, and Jensen stops, smirking up at him. His freckles stand out in this light. He really is a hunk.

"Good morning to you too." Jared laughs, putting a hand in Jensen's hair as leverage. "What brought this on?"

"You look hot when you sleep." Jensen rasps. He pushes apart Jared's legs and slips two fingers inside while stroking him. The boy moans. "I just can't help myself sometimes. You're like...a drug to me. I wanna lock you away from everyone and everything just so I can have you all to myself. Jared, you have no idea what you do to me."

Oh, but he thinks he knows  _exactly_ what he does to Jensen. Every single man Jared's ever come across gives him the same look, the same hungry, predatory eyes. But Jensen is different. There's more to this than just hot sex. He gives back. Jensen always takes care of Jared first before he does anything 

This man--this older man with barely enough space for himself--has taken him in. Was this purely out of the kindness of his heart, or does Jensen have ulterior motives? Whatever he's up to, Jared is just grateful that he's in a place where he can lay his head away from JD's lecherous paws.

Jared is pulled away from his thoughts when Jensen takes him into his mouth once again. He gasps, arching his back on the bed. He places both hands on the man's head, fingers getting lost in his soft, light brown hair. Jensen's hooking his fingers inside, tapping that sweet spot mercilessly as he takes the boy's dick deeper down his throat.

Suddenly--

"Oh--Oh my god, I'm gonna cum! Jensen, don't--Fuuuck!"

The former stripper attempts to pull Jensen's head away, but the man holds his hands back, forcing him to shoot his spunk straight down his throat. Jared moans lustfully, straining in Jensen's tight grasp. His eyes roll back, and he's left seeing stars as he rides out the rest of his orgasm.

The aftershocks are still strong though, when Jensen keeps sucking the life out of him. Jared bucks his hips up involuntarily; Jensen still has fingers inside. He's being overstimulated, and it's a blissful punishment. Soon, he calms down, and is able to breathe again. Jensen lets go of him, and pulls away with an audible, wet  _pop_.

"That was amazing. Oh my fucking god, Jenny." Jared whispers, still catching his breath. He receives a light slap on his abdomen for that nickname. He giggles like the little bastard he is. "What? I think it suits you. It's cute."

Jensen huffs, grinning. "I don't do cute." As he says this, he takes off his shirt and underwear, hard cock bobbing in the air. "Well...maybe I will in a second."

"Screw cute, right?" The boy chuckles, spreading his legs wider.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna screw cute."

****

He's pissed off.

JD hasn't slept in days. He's going insane. The club is getting less and less crowded now that Jared's off somewhere else. Where the fuck is he!? Where could that fucking prick of a cop taken him? JD clenches his jaw at the thought of that Ackles motherfucker fucking his prized possession.

They've crossed paths multiple times in the past, but it was never so bad. They had an understanding about certain things. Jensen would do illegal errands for JD, and in return they wouldn't report each other to the police. Yeah, some pretty sweet deal. JD takes the glass of whiskey he's been nursing, and takes a sip.

All he can imagine right now is Jared, dancing around the pole just for him.

Lithe and lusious.

Petite. Barely clothed.

But the vision becomes tainted when JD is suddenly replaced by Jensen, who in turn runs his hands all over Jared's milky white flesh. The anger inside of JD is too great, and he breaks the small glass with his might. The cup shatters in his hand, sending several shards across his desk. Some become lodged into his palm, but he doesn't care.

He can't feel anything. There's no physical pain. All he wants is for his baby back, and when he snatches him away from that cocksucker Ackles, he'll keep that little bitch on a tighter leash.

"No more dolls leaving the dollhouse." He says to himself, voice raspy from misuse.

****

"Jared, let go. I gotta get going."

"Stay with me. I want you to fuck me again. I'm so horny."

Jensen scoffs, trying to pry Jared's hands away from his waist. "I fucked you as many times as I could. You're like a fucking dog in heat. I have to go to work."

But Jared only squeezes him tighter. "Those guys at the precinct know you're fuckin' me?" Jensen stills, making Jared grin. "It'd be a real shame if they found out how old I am. Just a small teenager being fucked senseless by a naughty, adult cop."

Jared has no clue on what he's doing. No clue at all. All he wants is for Jensen to stay with him. Call it Stockholm Syndrome or whatever, but he never wants Jensen to leave him. The older man soon turns around, expression unreadable. He could be angry, sad, or even happy, and Jared wouldn't be able to tell. 

It's unlike how JD is. That brute wears his heart out on his sleeve. You could automatically tell if he was horny and wanting versus being pissed off. Jensen's exuding both sides right now, but Jared is still very unsure. He feels guilty for saying those things now.

"You wouldn't tell on me, Jared." He says calmly.

The boy wets his lips. He knows that he really wouldn't, but he's curious. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Jensen leans down, lips pressed against Jared's ear. "You don't wanna go back to JD, do you?"

And just like that, Jared is done.

He's so far gone it's not even funny.

In a sense, Jensen holds all the cards. He's the new puppetmaster. It's not necessarily a bad thing really. It beats being JD's little plaything by a long shot. Jensen has him by the balls (figuratively, but he also wants it physically as well) and he wouldn't have it any other way. He drops his hands to his sides as Jensen chuckles low and kisses him softly.

Jared blinks, and Jensen is soon gone, already out the door. Leaving him half naked with a hard on tenting in his underwear. He finally sits down on the bed, hands clasped together. Hours pass as he thinks about what he's doing with his life. Making a bold decision, he gets dressed quickly to do some shopping. It always helps clear his mind.

He still has enough money for now.

****

It's just a little weird being back to this particular boutique. The same boutique JD brought them to on their first "date". Jared's favorite place honestly. He steps inside and immediately greets the guy at the counter--David. He's a little shy, but fun. Jared sucked his cock in JD's club, now he's a regular there. Ugh.

Jared takes his time looking at the various articles of clothing. He's not in a big rush. Jensen's working, and he's got a key to his apartment. There he goes again in the boy's thoughts. It's kinda scary how quickly they've taken to each other. Jared can't even accurately place a label on their relationship.

They're not exactly boyfriends.

They're more than friends; kinda like sex buddies.

They live together.

If anything, Jared would say that they're more like...lovers. But do they love each other? Jared doesn't understand that emotion very well. JD said he loved him a while ago, but that was only after Jared gave him money from the guy he pimped him out to. No, that's not love at all.

But with Jensen...well, it's obviously nothing like how it is with JD.

Jared takes a few articles of clothing off the racks, determined to look presentable and sexy for Jensen went he gets home. He gets to the changing room near the back and starts stripping out of his clothes. As he stands their in his tight, little speedo, he hears a knock at the door.

"Occupied." He sighs.

Still, the person knocks; Jared becomes annoyed.

"Use the other one!"

But soon enough, the door opens behind him, and Jared stares into the mirror to see the Devil himself smirking at him. It's JD, grinning maliciously. Jared freezes as the man behind him clicks the lock on the door. He only stares st him from the mirror. He's found him.

"I knew you'd be here." JD laughs, rolling up his sleeves. "God, why didn't I think of it before? Such an idiot."

Jared finally finds his voice. It's a little shaky. "Yeah, you are. What do want from me, JD?"

"I want you," He says, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. "To come back home. I missed you so much. The club is suffering."

"Fuck you." Jared whispers vehemently. "I'm not going back with you. I want nothing to do with you."

Wrong choice of words.

JD grabs him by the hair, swinging him from wall to wall. Jared cries out, trying to gain the attention of anyone in the store. JD eventually tosses him on the bench in the changing room, wild look in his eyes. He's really angry, that much is certain.

"Fuck me, huh?" JD growls, undoing his belt. "Okay. I'm game."

"Help! Please, somebody help!"

"Cry all you want. No one's coming. Except me. I forgot to mention that I own this place too." JD smiles at Jared's horrified face. "After some fun, I'm gonna take you home."


	3. Welcome To My Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, back in JD's grasp, plots his escape once more. 
> 
> Jensen seeks help from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome To My Playground. >:)

He doesn't understand it.

He thought things were good between them.

Jensen stares at the ceiling as he lays in his bed, exhausted. Jared's gone, and he has no idea where he is. Why would he just get up and leave like that? Did he figure that anything was better than living a simple life he deserved? Jared had potential!

In a honesty, Jensen was only using him to get back at JD at first, but then he turned it all around with his quick wit, and strange sense of humor. These feelings he has for Jared shouldn't exist. He's technically old enough to be considered an older brother type figure to him; he's 27. 

It's more than puzzling to be quite honest.

Jared's a firecracker with a good heart. Jensen's just a stupid cop breaking the law. There's no way that it would've seriously worked out between them. At least...that's what Jensen is trying to convince himself. He can't deny the intense feelings he feels for this boy, but he's gone.

There aren't many places in which he could go, really. Not unless he wants to work on the streets as a hooker, or back to--

Fuck.

_Fuck!_

Jensen sits up in the bed abruptly. How could he be so fucking stupid!? Gathering his keys, he heads out of his apartment.

He suddenly knows where Jared is.

****

Being back here is...surreal. In fact, Jared hates it. He's missed a few of the dancers here, like Kara. He watches her powder up her face. She's done her time on stage, now she's gotta "entertain" a client. Jared still hates this set-up, and he hates himself even more for falling right back into JD's lap, figuratively and very literally.

There aren't any scars on his face; no outward bruises of any kind. JD knows better. Jared's face is his money maker. Hell,  _Jared_ himself is the star of this club. He infects people with his wicked grin, and his soft features. There's no way that JD is gonna let him go a second time. The brute had Jared in chains in the condo for the first few days of being back.

Jensen would have never done that.

Jensen...

Jared finds himself thinking about him, even when he's "slutting it up" with the rich clients. He wonders if Jensen even cares that he's gone or not. He's most likely relieved that he doesn't have to take care of a spoiled, waste of space like Jared. No one's looking for him, and he might as well get used to it.

He shouldn't have left Jensen's apartment that day.

"Jared!" The boy snaps out of it soon upon hearing his name in an angry tone. He turns his head, startled, to see JD glaring at him. He goes back to tending to himself in the mirror. "I've called you four fucking times."

Jared scoffs. "God forbid it if you called me a fifth."

"You're on in ten minutes. What the fuck are you waiting for? Get dressed already!"

"Bite me."

"I would, but you're running a bit late as it is." JD smirks. "You're not thinking of that Ackles fucker, are you? Well, even if you are, you'll never see him again. If he steps one foot in this place again, he's dead."

"You're not gonna keep me here forever, you son of a bitch..." Jared growls under his breath.

JD continues to glare at him through the mirror of the vanity. The other dancers in the room look on in fear. The big, brooding man's nostrils flare frighteningly. He signals for everyone to leave the room; they all obey without a word of protest. JD walks toward Jared until he's standing behind him, hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't quite catch that, love." He hums calmly. Not a good sign. "Wanna repeat that again?"

Jared, still feeling very defiant, finishes putting on his eyeliner. "I said, I'm getting out of here, you monster, and you'll never have me again."

What a terrible thing to say.

Immediately, JD reacts. He tells to the top of his lungs, knocking over everything in his wake. He grabs Jared by the throat with both hands, squeezing tightly. There could be bruising there soon. Jared responds by trying to pry away from JD's grasp. He can feel his windpipe being crushed.

He squirms, and wiggles, desperate to get away. Jared's vision becomes spotty and blurry until he starts seeing stars. His oxygen is being taken away from him by a man with a horrible temper. JD lifts Jared up on the vanity harshly, knocking over items on it. He has a murderous look on his eyes that Jared's never seen before.

"I let you get away with too much shit, Boy," JD growls. "But I won't let you disrespect any more! Do you hear me!?"

Jared can't speak. How can he with this man strangling the life out of him? He attempts to keep his eyes open, but they're starting to droop. Just then, JD stops, allowing Jared to breathe a deep breath. He coughs, relieved that the bastard's sudden outburst has past, but hasn't. 

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry." JD cradles Jared's cheeks in his huge hands. "I'm so sorry. I just get angry sometimes, okay? You drive me crazy. You know I love you, right? We're gonna be happy. We're gonna get married, and I'll be the best husband I can be. Just...stop talking about leaving me, alright? I can't lose you again."

JD then buries his head in Jared's shoulder, sighing like a madman. The boy looks to his right and sees the other dancers peering into the room. They're scared, and honestly have every right to be. JD is unstable, very much so, though Jared must appease him. He has to.

He has to try with everything that he has--with all his might--to keep JD happy. Jared must tend to his every need, make him feel loved even if the thought of loving this man makes him sick. That's the only way he can help himself. He has to hold out long enough to plan something. Anything.

For now, Jared will hold JD close, sushing him and kissing him sweetly...

While hoping Jensen is still alive.

****

This isn't good.

Jensen dashes behind the dumpster in the alley, watching as two of JD's thugs sprint by. So, it's finally happened. He's finally gunning for him after all this time. Jensen should've seen this coming though. Anyone who worked with Morgan for long ended up dead in the past, but there were things he needed from the crook.

His days of indulging hookers and shooting up drugs have passed, and now all Jensen desires is JD's one and only prized possession. Jared. He has to get that kid away from him. Who knows what that motherfucker did to him in the days he's been gone. Jensen rests his head against the cool metal of the dumpster.

He's gotta find a way to get Jared back, but he can't exactly barge in and take him again. He needs to be smart with this, or he'll risk losing him forever. Jensen needs Jared in his life...and if he's gonna die trying to see him again, so be it.

Jensen takes out his cellphone, dialing a number saved in his favorites.

 _"Yup?"_ The person on the other line says.

"Hey, Jason, I need you to do something for me. A favor."

_"Oh, great! My shithead of a partner wants another favor. The last time you called asking the me to do something for you, I ended up getting groped by three drag queens."_

Jensen laughs despite the danger he's in. "Well, at least they were friendly. But no, it's something bigger than that. Life or death. I need you to get a message to someone."

It's silent for a moment, and Jensen thinks he's cashed his last check. However, Jason sighs, possibly resigned to the bullshit.  _"Okay, who do you need me to talk to?"_

****

Jared walks off the stage with hatred in his heart and a fist full of tips. It's not like he's in dire need of money right now, not while he's under JD's "care" again. Yeah right. Care. Is that what he wants to call it? Love too? Yeah, you don't rape someone you're in love with.

He suspects that it's not love that what JD feels for him; the man is obsessed. Whatever Jared has done to make this brute feel this way, he does not know. He wants nothing more than to shove the bills in JD's mouth and run, though he knows he won't get very far.

Once backstage, Jared sits on the stool in front of his special vanity, taking notice that all he belongings have been picked up and put back in their place. He sighs. As he takes off the little bit of makeup that he has on, Jared looks around him. At the other boys and girls. Their worried stares pierce into his skin uncomfortably. They know he's special, that he's JD's favorite.

It angers them, but it also scares them. He has the power and the means to leave them jobless and put out on the streets. It's only happened twice before, but for good reason. Those two dancers weren't the best of people. They stole from their employer, and would withhold additional tips from clients. They needed to be punished.

Jared snaps out of his thoughts soon enough. What he did then does not matter. Not anymore. He has to stay alive and intact to escape. He'll think of something eventually; there are cracks in JD's prison, all he needs to do is find one wide enough to slip on through.

"Hey...Jared?" He looks behind him, seeing one of dancers, Johnny, call to him. "Um...you have a client. The Boss set him up in Room 3."

The brunette quickly strips out of his glamorous outfit before slipping on something more informal; tight shorts and a white tank top. "Okay. Thanks. Do you...Have you seen his face? What he look like?"

"He's hot! Like, really hot. With tattoos and his hair in a bun. Nice beard. Really buff."

For a moment, Jared frowns. However unlikely it would've been, he was hoping that it was Jensen out there in the room, waiting for him. Returning to bring him back home. Jared nods to Johnny, and brushes past him on his way out of the dressing room.

Passing by the man, Jared suppresses his disgust. They hoot and whistle at him as he walks by them, some even going so far as to slap him on the ass. Jared stops in his tracks as another man does it again. He grabs the nearest bottle then, cracking it against the table.

"You wanna lose your life today, motherfucker?" He hisses, holding the broken bottle threateningly at the pervert. The other men around them get silent. Good. "I'll kill you if you touch me again, I swear to God!"

"P--Please, don't!" The man whimpers. "I'm sorry!"

"Not nearly enough, you spineless--"

"Jared, enough!"

He stops suddenly, turning to see JD stalk over to him. Jared relaxes himself, suddenly more afraid of the man before him than ever. He's proven to be unpredictable earlier, so Jared drops the bottle calmly. JD grabs his arm roughly, walking them over towards the backrooms. Son of a bitch!

Jared wrenches his arm away, sneering. "What? What the fuck do you want from me, huh!? The fucker couldn't keep his hands to himself!"

"That's not the way we do business around here, and you know it!" JD bellows back. "You little shit, you could have cost me a few clients! You're so lucky that I--"

"I get it, okay!? I got it. I'm..." The boy stops, sighing. He's gotta step back. Be more submissive. Still fight, but not too hard. He needs to figure out his next move. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, okay?" JD moves his head to the side, but Jared touches his face. "Hey, look at me. I love you. I'm sorry."

He does not love this man.

Jared is not in love with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, nor will he ever be.

He loves another.

A man with eyes that sparkle brighter than any emerald or diamond.

A man who sees the real him.

A man who might be dead right now at this very second.

JD chuckles, grinning at his boy toy. He grips Jared's hips, pulling him closer. "I forgive you. You have a client to go to. Oral. That's it."

"Okay."

"Hey, I mean it."

Jared laughs a fake laugh, heading off to do his job. Ugh. "I heard you. I'll behave."

As if.

****

When he gets inside, Jared is greeted by soft music, and fluttering disco lights. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol is abundant in here. There's a bed to the far left, and a bar to the right with a pole and couch in the center. Jared spots his client on the couch, left hand on his knee and a smoke in the other.

He stands up soon, putting out the cigarette in a nearby ashtray. Jared moves closer to him, taking note of his features. He's rugged. Long dark hair pulled back in a near bun with tattoos along his arms arms neck. He's every bit of handsome that Johnny described. That v-neck shirt looks delicious on him. Distantly, Jared imagines that being used by this guy won't be all that bad.

"First time here?" Jared asks. He's seen him somewhere before though, just not...well, here.

"Yeah," The man answers. "Jason. My name."

"Okay. I'm Jared. We gonna do this or what?"

"Jared, I have a message from Jensen."

The boy freezes on the spot. What did he just say? Did he really just say he had a message...from Jensen? Suddenly, Jared remembers who this man is. Jensen's fellow cop buddy, partner perhaps. Hearing that Jensen is still alive brings him such joy.

"Is he safe? Where is he? He's not near here, is he?"

"Slow down, alright?" Jason smiles. "He's fine. He's just fine, alright? He wanted me to tell you something. He says don't be afraid. He's coming for you. He's not giving up, and he'll do anything he can for you. I don't know the details of your relationship with him, but he's my partner, and if he wants you back, I'll help."

A small tear squeezes itself out of the boy's eye, and worms its way down his cheek. He wipes it away quickly though. Jared has to stay strong. Jensen is coming to save him. He has to hold tight. He has to wait for whatever plan Jensen is cooking up in his brilliant mind.

"There are cameras in here." Jared blurt out, pushing Jason down on the couch. He palms at the man's crotch seductively. "If you wanna live, you have to let me do this."

"There's always a catch with Ackles..." Jason groans, throwing his head back. "Unbelievable."

Jared takes out the cop's half hard dick, pumping it slowly. "This is the only way he'll let you leave. To prove that you're not here to arrest him."

Jason says nothing more on the matter. Good. It's better if no one says anything during this. Jared begins licking up and down on his shaft, cradling the man's huge testicles in his hand. He's big, almost as big as Jensen. Thinking of him will help the process speed up.

_Jensen, please hurry..._


	4. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. Hold on to that pillow, bitch. (Non-con/Rape scene ahead! You've been warned) >:D

"Shit! Mmm, fuck, you don't need to do that, Jason..."

"I think I do. If you're gonna ride me like this, the least I can do is give you something in return."

It's not entirely against the rules, but JD doesnt want any man touching his "property", so to speak. Jared doesn't really fucking care right now though, not with Jason's hand massaging the fuck out of his engorged prick. God, it's literally his weakness; getting the very top of the head played with.

A trick that Jensen exploited from time to time. That's who Jared ever thinks about nowadays when he blows and fucks these men, even Jason. He's an excellent lay, way above any other client that he entertains, but he'll never be better than Jensen. No one ever will.

Jared's finally admitted to himself--as he was lain under JD's weight last night--that he truly is in love with Jensen. Their relationship is definitely unorthodox; Jensen's a cop, screwing an underage teenager that works as a stripper and an occasional whore. Yet all of that doesn't seem to matter. Jared has fallen in love, and he has fallen hard.

When he's finally free from JD again, he'll never leave Jensen's side.

He'll never leave the apartment again.

He'll always obey.

He'll give him his heart and soul, even his body.

He'll give him everything he has because that's how much he loves Jensen.

He only hopes that he loves him back just as much.

"Fuck, I'm gonna shoot!" Jason pants, still fondling Jared.

The boy bites his lip as he clenches his hole tighter. "Me too. Do it. Do it!"

In a matter of seconds, Jason growls, just like a goddamn wild wolfman, and blows his load. Jared is not too far behind, and he squirts all over them. He rests his head on the bigger man's shoulder, moaning like a little whore when the shockwaves resonate through his system. This was better than the previous sessions with Jason. He's gotten better.

Jared exhales slowly as he lifts himself off of Jason's lap; his dick slides right out as he gets up, and falls limp on his thigh, condom still attached. It's a rule here. No one fucks the dancers without protection, and those who do are charged way more than normal...and are banned from the club indefinitely. And that's only if JD is in a good mood.

The teen grabs a towel from behind the couch, fresh towels. Another bullshit fucking rule. He wipes himself down and attempts to do the same to Jason, but the man grabs his wrist gently, and takes it away from him. Their eyes connect, and Jared frowns. Jason is looking at him with...pity, maybe sympathy. He doesn't want it. He doesn't fucking need it. All he wants is Jensen.

"I wanna talk to Jensen." Jared says quietly.

Jason hums. "Soon. You'll get your chance. It's too dangerous."

Jared looks up at the camera for a moment, then to the other side of the room. "Gimme your phone. I'll call him. They won't see, there's blind spots in the room."

"I'm taking a big risk here as it is. It's dangerous! You'll get the opportunity just--"

The boy doesn't take no for an answer. He sees Jason's keys, wallet and phone on the table and grabs the device without permission. He quickly hides himself in one of the the blind spots of the room while Jason lights up another cigarettes. He's right. He's absoulety right. Whatever Jason and Jensen are planning is dangerous, but it's their only shot.

If it all goes down south, Jared will take the full brunt of the punishment! If anyone has to die, it should be him, not Jen or Jason or anyone else. He scrolls through Jason's phone until he finds Jensen's number. He doesn't know why he never dialed it in the first place; he knows the shit by heart. After a few rings, the cop answers. Jared almost freezes. He's hearing the man's voice after so long.

_"Jason, please tell me he's okay."_

"Jen, it's me," Jared nearly sobs. "It's Jared."

_"Jared!? Oh thank fucking God! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you still at the club?"_

"Yes, yes, all of it yes! I don't have a lot of time left. Please, just come and get me. He's getting suspicious. I think he might try to kill us..."

_"He's not gonna lay another fucking finger on you, you hear me? I have a plan. Just sit tight, okay? I'm finishing this tonight. It ends now."_

There's a knock on the door, and the knob rattles. On the other side is JD and possibly security. Jared looks fearfully at Jason, but resumes his phone call. "Jensen, I love you."

_"Right back at ya, kid."_

Reluctantly, Jared terminates the call. He tosses Jason the phone, and runs over to the door. He makes doubly sure to look presentable. When he opens the door, JD immediately steps in, eyeing the room. Two security guys follow him in. Jason stands from where he was seated on the couch, having cleaned up as well. Jared swallows hard, anxious. Whatever JD hopes to find, he won't.

"We're done here." He says to Jason. "Pay the kind woman up at the front, and leave. Never come back."

Jason calmly nods to JD as well as Jared, and slips out of the room. This will be the last he'll see of Jason, he just knows it. If he doesn't end up dead tonight, he'll be banned from coming in forever, leaving Jared alone with no means of escape. The security guards scour the room for something, anything to prove that Jason had ill intentions. They come up dry, which Jared expected.

JD steps into his space, eyes displaying hard dominance. He's very intimidating.  His expression is stone cold, and his body language is imposing. Jared hopes to God that he doesn't batter him around this time. Instead, he smiles warmly at him, cupping his cheek with one strong hand. He once would do anything for this man. Not anymore.

"What were you doing in here?" He asks.

Jared smiles back, very afraid of the consequences if caught lying. "Oh, you know. Just the usual stuff. Satisfying the customer and whatnot."

"Why were you in the corner?"

"There was, uh, I had to get his lighter. He accidently flicked it across the room. I just helped him get it back."

"You know," JD says, hand drifting down Jared's cheek to his neck. He curls his hand around it, but doesn't squeeze. He leans in until his lips touch Jared's ear. "I could just look at the tapes..."

"Don't you trust me?" Jared grins, running his hands all over JD's chest lovingly.

JD chuckles darkly, smiling down at him. "You've ran away before."

"I won't this time. I promise. I love you." He's stalling. For whatever reason, he's holding onto the hope that Jensen will come to him tonight. "Come on. Just you and me. Let's do it in here like old times. Shut down the club for the night, Daddy. I wanna make you feel special."

His seduction techniques have evolved over time. Just as he suspected, JD cannot quite resist his advances. Jackpot. He's got him right where he wants him. The man turns around, authoritative tone of voice spreading across the place. He orders everyone to be sent home. Dancers, guards and patrons alike. This is great, this is good. Jared needs more time though. Jason just left, so he's most likely going to inform Jensen in what's happening.

JD locks the door. He turns back towards Jared, grinning. "Why don't we start with a dance?" He says this as he takes off his tie, sitting on the couch.

"Y--Yeah, yeah!" The boy says. "Anything you want."

****

Jensen carefully puts the individual bullets into the magazine before loading his pistol. He's goin' after Morgan tonight, and he's gonna get his boy back. That bastard's been fucking people over for a long time, and now it's time to stop. Jensen's not gonnavpretend that he's this awesome superhero with morals because he's not. He's no fucking hero, but he can help someone in need. No one at the precinct knows about this save for Jason.

He's here now, though late. Jensen knows about the things he's done to Jared in order to get accepted into the club, the sexual acts upon him. He doesn't care at this point. There was no other alternative. Well, not one that would allow Jason to step out of this alive. At least he's safe now. The only thing left to do is get Jared away from that scum. He has so much life ahead of him, he can be anything he fucking wants to be. A teacher, a scientist, whatever. He has the potential.

"You're late," Jensen sighs. "Got any news."

Jason goes to the fridge, opening a bottle of beer. "Yeah, I know. Anyways, Morgan almost caught Jared talking to you. He sent me away. He looked really pissed."

"Shit. Not much time."

"But...

"But what?"

"He did send everyone home." Jason adds, taking a swig from the bottle. "Literally everyone. It's just him and Jared there. Alone."

Jensen grits his teeth as he holsters his gun. "I really wish you lead with that. I'm going now."

Jason blocks his path. "Woah, woah, woah! Wait? By yourself? Not a chance."

"Look we don't have time for this! Every second away from Jared is another second he spends in that fucking Hell! I failed to protect him once, I'm not gonna fail him this time. I need you to get to the station, get as many of the guys down to the club as possible. Tell em...tell em there's been a murder, and a kid's hurt."

"What are you gonna do?"

"What I have to."

****

Jared zones out of JD's "lovemaking". He's on top of him, in between his legs and driving himself into him. It hurts only a little; it's bearable. All pain is bearable now that Jensen is on his way. That's what allows him to lay back and take this. Imagines of he and Jensen in a big house with a white picket fence and dogs slobbering about. School and college, great thoughts. It's everyone's ideal American Dream.

But none of it will matter if Jensen doesn't save him.

"Jensen..." Jared whispers with his eyes shut.

JD stops, looking down on him in confusion. "What did you say?"

Fuck.

"I--I didn't say anything, Baby." Jared tries to sweet talk him again, putting his hands on his face. "Just your name. That's all."

JD shakes his hands away. "Don't feed me anymore of that goody two shoes bullshit! You said his name, didn't you? That Ackles bastard."

"JD, baby--"

"No, fuck that!" His hands curl around Jared's neck, and this time he squeezes hard. "You're mine, you hear me!? Mine! Not his, not anyone else's. Just MINE!"

"Please....st...op."

"Oh, you want me to stop? I'll fucking stop alright."

JD doesn't stop though. For a second, he lets go, but within that time frame, he twists Jared around harshly until he's on his stomach. JD shoves his cock back inside Jared; the boy screams, squirming to get away. It's all futile; JD puts his entire weight onto Jared while fucking into him at the same time.

So...this is what it's come back to, huh? Being taken by force? There are worse ways to go out Jared supposes. He could've overdosed on heroin or any other drug. He could've blown his brains out a long time ago. JD rides his ass like a mechanical bull, never stopping to give Jared a break. It hurts. Dear fucking Christ, it hurts. The pain is unimaginable and it is one that Jared hasn't experienced in a long time.

"Jen...sen." He gasps, tears running down his beautiful face. "Please..."

****

Jensen makes his way inside the club, relieved that there's no extra security. The way inside was easy. All he had to do was pick the lock at the front door. See? Easy. Finding Jared shouldn't be too hard either. Just follow the sounds of soft, sultry music and...wait. What's the sound? As Jensen gets farther into the club, he hears something peculiar. Someone whimpering and...groaning? Grunting? Oh no.

"You'll never leave me again!" That's JD's voice. "I'm not letting anyone get there fucking hands on you!"

"Please, stop," comes Jared's terrifying cries. "It hurts!"

"Good!"

Jensen automatically sees red. Those aren't the sounds he was expecting to hear. Jared is stuck in that room, being violated beyond recognition. None of this would've happened if he just stayed home like Jared asked him. Jensen Ackles at the door, grabbing his gun. He doesn't think twice as he runs at the door full speed. He moves to the side at the last second so his shoulder can take the worst of the punishment.

It connects, and Jensen goes flying into the room. He breaks open the door, and falls. His gun scatters away. Jensen groans. "Shit...that fucking sucks..."

"Jensen..." Jared says weakly. He looks a wreck, eyes bloodshot and hair wild.

JD chuckles. He pulls out of Jared, buckling his pants. He stands up while Jensen is still down, kicking him in the stomach. Jared screams for him to stop, but he keeps kicking, hurling harsh insults at the both of them. Jensen tries to get up, but he can't. JD has the advantage. He's bigger, he's harder and he's more ruthless than Jensen. He's got everything to lose while Jensen only has Jared. That's all.

"I was wondering when you'd come to play with us." JD taunts as he kicks Jensen again. "Pay close attention, Jay. This is what happens to men. Who. Can't. Keep. Their hands. To themselves!"

Each word is punctuated by another kick to the chest and stomach. Jensen tries laughing. It hurts. "You gonna kill a cop?"

"If I have to."

Jensen spots his gun on the floor, out of sight. If only he could reach it. "You're gonna be very disappointed then."

He sweeps his leg out, and drops JD. As he goes down, Jensen tries to crawl towards the gun, but the older man grabs him. He picks him up to his feet before punching him again and again. Jensen counters him, punching back. Jared is off in the corner, putting on his clothes. Jensen continues to fight, being spurred on the the one he loves. He delivers hit after hit on JD, but the man steps to the right at the last second, and throws him over the couch.

Jensen lands on his face which is already bruised black and blue. As JD stalks his prey, Jared jumps on his back, stabbing him eith an icepick. JD yells in pain, trying and failing to shake Jared away. The boy screams for Jensen to get up. Yeah, easier said than done. Finally, just as Jensen starts regaining his senses, he sees JD throw Jared off of him. He backhand the boy, sending him whimpering towards the floor. He pulls the icepick from his shoulder, growling.

"You two bastards belong together." JD huffs, walking over to Jared slowly with the sharp object. "Dead."

In an instant, Jensen hops up, tackling JD to the floor again. He tries fighting him off, but the man stabs him in the abdomen with the icepick, twisting it. Jensen stops in his attempt to thwart his nemesis. He falls back, holding onto his wound. He looks to where he last saw Jared, but he's gone. It's for the best. He deserves to live more than any one of them.

"You're done, Cop." JD chuckles.

"Hey, asshole!" Jensen and JD turn to see Jared standing, busted lip and holding a gun. Jensen's gun. "No more dolls leaving the dollhouse."

Jared rides two shots into JD's chest, and he drops to the ground with a hard thud. Jensen backs away until he finds a wall to slump up against. Jared rushes down to him, dropping the gun and holding his wound with him. Jensen smiles, tucking hair behind Jared's ear. He's not dead yet, but of my help doesn't come along soon, he's done for. However, just as he thinks this, they hear sirens in the distance. Fuckin' Jason. He actually listened.

"You got a killer aim, kid." Jensen says. "You should be a cop one day."

Jared laughs, crying. "Yeah, maybe. I've got a good teacher."

"Hey, come e're..."

Jared obeys, and they meet each other halfway for a reassuring kiss. He curls up to the cop until help arrives, finally free. Both of them.

Feels weird. Feels strange. But at least they have each other.


End file.
